


Lady?

by sinnoh



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Gen, Misgendering, PLATONIC yuuri and yuri - Freeform, Protective Yuuri, Trans Yuri Plisetsky, idk yuuris pissed, kinda hurt/comfort ?, no longer canon compliant sorry :(, ok
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-27
Updated: 2016-11-27
Packaged: 2018-09-02 16:30:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8674582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinnoh/pseuds/sinnoh
Summary: You do not misgender Yuri Plisetsky. You just don't do it.12/29/16 - now edited without the perfect jj (per an angry commenters request)





	

**Author's Note:**

> i saw this? idea on tumblr abt trans yurio and yuuri calling out jean for calling him a lady and i. I wrote a fic for it. i wish i could find the idea so i could credit UWAH 
> 
> edit: THE PERSON WHO GOT THE ASK WAS RLY NICE AND SENT ME THE LINK SO HERE IS WHERE I GOT THE IDEA/INSPO: http://vamp-prince-mikhael.tumblr.com/post/153648754962/okay-but-imagine-this-yuuri-standing-up-for it was such a gr8 idea 
> 
> but enjoy this. tell me if anything is problematic and needs to be fixed.
> 
> DUE TO SOMEONE BEING GREATLY UPSET WITH THE WAY JJ WAS WRITTEN, i have removed him from this fanfic and replaced him with a random reporter. said person was very aggressive and in dissagreement with how jj was not perfect or nice or friendly nya in kubos perfect world (even tho this is fan **fiction** )

Yuri’s performance had been rough, that was easy to tell from any stand point as he skated off the ice. Even though Yuuri had missed a good portion of it, he could still tell the minute he saw him. JJ, the perfect skater, is already skating onto the ice to his waiting fans, and reporters are trying to crowd Yuri almost immediately. They're all jabbering at once, and it's hard to distinguish one from another, but Yuuri still heard the worst of it clear and loud.

“So, little lady, how was it to skate with the big boys this time?”

The reporter's voice is haughty and laced with what was most likely supposed to be humor, but the words only sound malicious. Yuri’s face of exhaustion split into one of pain almost immediately, and Yuuri wonders idly if he had been injured in his fall. However, the mask of anger went up soon after, sending Yuri storming away towards his coaches. 

_Lady?_

Maybe the reporter didn’t know, and he was just playfully teasing. That may have been believable if not for the fact that allowing Yuri to compete in the men’s division had been a big deal this previous year before the season started. It had been a huge victory for the young boy to be recognized and allowed to skate in the division he chose. So… maybe he had forgotten and slipped up?

_But common courtesy would have been to immediately apologize_ , Yuuri thinks to himself, a little bubble of anger forming in his gut. _And that comment was too rude to be just a fluke._

Yuri had looked so hurt for a moment. The reporter had looked so smug and proud of himself. It was obvious that it had been no mistake now. Yuuri’s eyes drifted toward Yuri and his coaches, watching how they sat and practically ignored him. The boy still looks angry, and that cat ear headband was still on his head, but Yuuri can tell he's feeling off. Even just by the small way his bottom lip trembled for a second.

His gaze drifts from Yuri, to the reporter, and finally to Jean performing his skate with perfection and intensity.

  _Hm_ , Yuuri thinks to himself, _I suppose I’ll just have a talk with that guy about it later._

* * *

“Sir, can I speak with you for a moment?”

The reporters name was John. It hadn't been hard to figure out, really, all he had to do was poke around a bit with the other reporters. It was a bit difficult to find someone's name however, when you kept describing them as 'worthless, and disgusting scum' to everyone. He was young, probably a little too young to be reporting all alone on such a big event, but it just gave Yuuri the satisfaction of confronting him by himself.

“Yuuri Katsuki? Of course we can speak!” His tone is excited, and he quickly takes out a pad of paper from his bag. Yuuri is quick to put his hand on top of the other mans, shaking his head to tell him that he doesnt want this to be recorded.

“Thank you for agreeing, but please don't write anything down that we talk about,” Yuuri responds, motioning a bit of the ways down the hall, “Down here, please. So no other reporters snoop."

  
John huffs out in frustration and shoves his writing pad back into his bag, following him without question. The pair quietly made their way down the hallway and away from the murmuring of the crowds filing out of the building. He had told Yurio and Yakov to wait for him by the entrance, saying he had a matter of business to attend to shortly. Viktor had already left for Japan hours before.

“I’m not trying to start anything, John,” Yuuri finally mumbles out, turning towards the reporter once he deemed them in a good spot, “But don’t you dare ever say something like that again.”  
  
John blinks and furrows his brows, looking around as if something is supposed to happen. As if he's actually thinking that what Yuuri might be saying is part of some big joke or prank. 

“I... don't know what you mean, Mr. Katsuki,” He says, nervously, “Did I say something to offend you?”  
  
“You should know,” Yuuri breathes out, his eyebrows furrowing, “exactly what I’m talking about, John.”

The reporter seems a bit relieved when Yuuri doesn’t lash out, his hand coming to run through his hair. Theres an question on the tip of his tongue, and the Japanese man can already tell that it’s a stupid one.   
  
“Is... this about Plisetsky?”

Yuuri's eyebrow twitches when the other doesn't use Yuri's actual name, and he clenches his fist at his side. 

“Yup,” Yuuri spits out in response, unable to keep the way the bubble of anger continues to grow in his gut. “It's about your little comment I heard to him earlier. The one where you called him a little lady?”  
  
Now John looks scared. He fumbles over his words and touches a hand to his black hair again, his dark-blue eyes darting nervously. Yuuri has him cornered, and he's never been so pleased. 

"I... It just slipped out, Mr. Katsuki. You see, I thought it would be funny," John gulps out, offering the skater a nervous smile. "You know, since she still looks like a girl? Kind of-"

The bubble of anger pops. Yuuri’s hand works faster than his brain, and it takes him a full minute to realize he’s just slapped the idiotic reporter across his smug face. The sound seems to resonate through the hall, and Yuuri wonders momentarily if he’s gone deaf. The other man doesn’t say anything, but his eyes are clouded with anger and shame. 

“Just shut up. You don't have a fucking excuse,” Yuuri scowls out, his stinging hand coming into a fist. “You better not call him a lady or a she or anything like that again. I don’t care if it’s an accident. I will get someone to kick your ass. I can promise you that.”  


“It’s not like sh- He is even here to hear it,” John grunts out, his hand holding his throbbing cheek. Yuuri feels a twinge of his own smugness when the other corrects himself. 

“I don’t care, John. I really don’t care.” He can hear someone approaching from down the hall, and he certainly doesn’t want them to see them like this. “You will respect Yurio whether you like it or not. Got it?”  
  
John's pissed and humiliated, but Yuuri can’t find an inch of fiber in his body that cares in the slightest. There’s an unspoken ‘I got it’ on the others lips as the footsteps finally approach, and they both turn to see Yurio standing there, looking equal parts confused and awkward.

The Russian boy is silent for a moment before he speaks. “…Hurry up, pig. Yakov wants to leave.”

“Ah, Yurio,” Yuuri says, immediately shifting the tension in the air, “I was just having a friendly chat with this reporter, here.”  


The blond-haired boy seems suspicious at that, staring at Yuuri’s face as he waits for him to elaborate. It never comes, however, and it’s obvious that Yuri is bored and wants to leave as well. Yuuri bids a farewell to John, although it’s devoid of any heartfelt meaning and met with only a glare.   
  
“…You didn’t have to do that.” Yuri finally mumbles out as they make their way back down the hall. “I could have told him off myself.”  
  
“I know that. I just wanted him to know.” Yuuri says nonchalantly as he follows him outside to meet Yakov. “You’re my friend, and I want you to be respected.”  
  
Yuri only seems disgusted. “We are _not_ friends, and I don’t need a pig like you looking out for me.”

The Japanese man decides to say nothing more as they head towards the parking lot. Yuri’s words were harsh, but Yuuri isn’t blind to the way the Russian boy walks a bit closer to him for the rest of the night. Perhaps they aren’t friends yet and perhaps they never will be, but Yuuri will make sure that no one misgenders Yuri Plisetsky again. 

**Author's Note:**

> smash that mf kudos if u too live off of being petty


End file.
